


Silence

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers), TyeDyeBoogers



Series: GabeNath Halloween Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Happy Halloween!, Haunting, Not Beta Read, Prompt writing, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/TyeDyeBoogers
Summary: Prompt: Nights that were so still like this never boded well.Written for the GabeNath Book and Art Club Halloween collection
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Halloween Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994158
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at writing something scary which is no my normal style, so that was fun.
> 
> This is supposed to be scary, keep that in mind.

Nights that were so still like this never boded well. Not a bird chirped, nor a frog croaked. The dark clouds that had been building all day hung thick in the sky blotting out the light of the moon plunging the city into near pitch blackness. It was so still, so silent, so…poignant like the world was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

The last time a night had felt like this… Gabriel shook his head dispelling the memory, his fingers clenching tighter around the wine glass in his hand. Staring out of the window into the nothingness of night he let the wine soothe the edges away. 

_ Thump-thump, thump-thump.  _ The beat of his heart thudded in his chest. It was a steady sound, unhurried and beating calmly away. The wine was acidic on his tongue, oaky and dry. 

_ Thump-thump-thump-thump _ . The hair on the back of his neck raised. Gooseflesh spread across his arms. His breath came faster, though he knew not why. Glancing over his shoulder he only found the empty blackness of the room. 

Turning back to the blank window Gabriel raised his glass to his lips. Lightning flashed illuminating the world for one brief moment, everything thrown into sharp relief. The glass before him turned into a mirror. 

He wasn’t alone. 

_ Crash _ . The wine glass slipped from his fingers shattering on the floor. Gabriel spun, back pressed to cold glass staring blindly into the room again. It was empty as before, and even darker than pitch. 

_ Thump-thump-thump _ . He could feel the hard pounding of his heart in his throat. The sound of it was in his ears. 

Something squeaked on the glass sliding away from his ear. Scrambling away Gabriel slid along the window slipping on the broken shards of wine glass. The lightning flashed again making the words appear in the fogged up glass.

_ ‘Til death.  _

“Nathalie?” 

_ Flash. _

The broken nails were first into view. Up the dirty ragged sleeve his eyes went to the slack face. Dark hair fell free from the bun, straggling over her face, glasses cracked spiderweb like fissures made them completely useless. Even so, they couldn’t hide the eyes.

_ Thump-thump.  _

Gabriel slid down the window, hands curling around his face. His breath gasped in ragged pants. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I never want to leave you.” Gabriel cried. “You went somewhere I could not follow.”

_ Flash _ . 

She knelt before him, her hand reaching out. Her head tilted to the side expressionless yet clearly questioning. 

_ Boom _ ! The thunder finally cut the air trailing after the lightning which went first. 

Silence. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
